


Mapped Out My Course

by myrifique



Series: How Ted Met Britta [2]
Category: Community, How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, Crossover, F/M, Totally Unofficial Summer of Britta Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/pseuds/myrifique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How baby Eriksen met her mother (and father). Coda to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/98797">somewhere far away (from the sight of me not moving)</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mapped Out My Course

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that time Britta asked Jeff "So, do you want kids?" in this tiny hopeful voice? Remember how Ted's whole existence is based around his future kids? Yeah, these two will have thousands of babies. This was written for [schmoop_bingo](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/), prompt "pregnancy - birth". Coda to [somewhere far away (from the sight of me not moving)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/98797), that I strongly recommend reading first. This was unbetaed, so, uh, sorry about that.

Of course, the text comes during her architecture class. Britta tries not to jump up and down too much as her hand shoots to the sky.

"Yes, miss Perry?" Ted asks. Jeff gave them hell for weeks when Ted started teaching her and enforcing the "professor Mosby / miss Perry" thing. If she had less things to think about, she'd probably take the time to make a pissed-off face at his smirk right now.

"Lily's water just broke." She doesn't take the time to encode her message as they usually do. (After all, teachers and students are not supposed to be dating, so they half-heartedly pretend to hide it. They also try to pretend hiding is not a huge turn-on. Cliché and all.) But this is just way too huge for mind games.

Ted blanches immediately. "Oh my god, really?" Off her vigorous nod, he says "Class dismissed" like he's in a daze. Britta has already dialed the number for the nearest airport as the class starts to fill out, and Ted just _stands_ there. She suspects his eyes are misty.

"Britta, I think your boyfriend is broken," Jeff says, pretending to wave in front of Ted's face. She tunes out Pierce's next comment, which probably has something to do with backs broken from too much sex.

"Yes, I'd like two tickets on your next flight to New York, please," she says in her phone as all her friends gather around Ted, who is full-out crying now. Annie is rubbing his back and Shirley is hugging him, probably whispering comforting words in her mother-hen way.

"Chill out man, it's not like it's Britta giving birth to your baby or anything," Troy says, an eyebrow raised, like he just had to add something to his list of incomprehensible things that Britta and Ted do.

That seems to do the trick to snap Ted out of his daze. He takes two giant steps towards Britta, grabbing her face in his hands as she tries to hold on to her phone. "I love you so much, Britta," he says before planting a huge kiss on her lips. Thank god she's on hold.

"I love you too, crazy person", she answers with a smile when he finally lets her go.

"This is a classic case of enhanced romantic behavior caused by the birth of a baby, or possibly the rescuing of a puppy. We must be in real life's equivalent of sweeps season."

They get out of the class quickly, as Shirley gives been-there-done-that advice, Troy and Abed discuss the documentary possibilities of filming the entire thing, Pierce lends them his Buddha bong ("its powers are unleashed as soon as they get near a vagina", which makes Annie look ill). None of that is really processed by Britta though, as she gets into Ted's car, still on hold, mentally figuring out the fastest way to pack her bag.

\---

  
Ted jumps in the cab as soon as they're out of the plane. She'd laugh at his total giddiness but to be honest, she's elated too. She hasn't seen the gang since Christmas, and Lily is going to have a baby, a tiny little baby. (Or, probably, a giant Eriksen-sized baby. Britta tries to not picture it too much, because, ouch.)

Of course, Robin and Barney are waiting at the hospital. Barney is pacing and talking in this high-pitched voice that means he's just about to cry but tries to retain a minimum of manliness.

"What if something happens! A baby! Can you believe it! The days of our gang are over! We can't bring a baby to a bar! A baby! I'll teach it everything I know!"

Robin explains that he's been like that for five hours now, jumping from overjoyed to dismayed between sentences. She would have stayed with Lily, but when she started to throw ice cubes at people, she forfeited. But Robin says that everything is going great, which makes Britta finally breathe normally for the first time since she had the text.

It takes time. Britta is half-asleep, her head on Ted's shoulder, when Marshall comes to get them. Barney finally stops talking. Everyone holds their breath. "It's a girl," he says, and of course, they all knew it would be, but Britta's eyes still well up when she sees Marshall's face. It's just. It's a big moment, okay.

They enter the room on tiptoes. Britta feels like she's entering a cocoon with walls like pillows, like the quiet blankets everything. It reminds her of the first snow falling on the city. Lily smiles a tired smile as Ted goes to hug her softly. Marshall picks up a small bundle of pink blankets in his arms, and Britta supposes she must be the only one here who's not afraid of babies, because Marshall looks at _her_ when he asks "Do you want to hold her?" And she does.

And then Ted is beside her and he coos "Hi, Vanessa Eriksen" ("Nessie for short", Marshall explained proudly). He caresses the baby's cheek softly, his finger enormous beside tiny Vanessa's head. He wraps his other arm around Britta's back. Marshall and Lily look exhausted, but they both watch over their baby girl with infinite tenderness, sharing a loving look from time to time. Britta gets feelings.

The next time that Ted proposes way too soon, maybe she'll say yes.


End file.
